galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo II Galaxy
' Leo II' (or Leo B) is a dwarf spheroidal galaxy about 690,000 light-years away in the constellation Leo. It is one of the satellite galaxies of the Milky Way. Leo II has a core radius of 178 ± 13 pc and a tidal radius of 632 ± 32 pc. It was discovered by Terrans in 1950 by Robert G. Harrington and Albert George Wilson, from the Mount Wilson and Palomar Observatories in CaliforniaMost M-0 scocieties known to the Union also have recorded as discovering it at the latest around the time they reached TL 1.. It consists largely of metal-poor older stars, a sign that it has survived the galactic cannibalism under which massive galaxies (e.g., the Milky Way) consume smaller galaxies to attain their extensive size. Observation at ESO estimates Leo II's mass to be (2.7 ± 0.5)×107 M⊙. Leo II (or Leo B) is a dwarf spheroidal galaxy about 690,000 light-years away in the constellation Leo. It is one of 24 known satellite galaxies of the Milky Way.4 Leo II is thought to have a core radius of 178 ± 13 pc and a tidal radius of 632 ± 32 pc. It was discovered for Earth in 1950 by Robert George Harrington and Albert George Wilson, from the Mount Wilson and Palomar Observatories in California. As a member of the local group, Leo II was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT during the 2736th Astro Graphical Society Conference at Midway Station. Due to its distance, it was decided to conduct a physical survey at another later time. It should be mentioned in retrospect that Leo II was indeed the location of the Y'All source. It was Captain Erica Olafson and her crew that "accidentially" activated the Ancient Gate Network and found a gate to Leo II where they encountered the Farnok and eventually the Crucible and the Guardian of the Crucible. Captain Olafson successfully destroys the Crucible, but the Ancient Gate Network remains active and dozens of gates in the M-0 galaxy and many more in the Local group inter connect the galaxies of the local group and open paths to far distant galaxies. The Leo II Galaxy becomes a major focus of the Union and a String of Stations is immideatly conceived and construction begins in 5049 OTT. (Completed in 5099) Massive fleet built up, stations and bases was planned and executed for the Leo II dwarf. (The Gatehouse doctrine was first focused on Leo II and the first Gatehouse (GH-01 Leo-II-gate) was placed next to the M0 to Leo II gate relative closeness (150,000 LY) it was decided to conduct a physical survey in 4961 OTT . The CVnII-Expedition left Ross 128 in 4962 OTT . The expedition consisted of five modified Cheng Ho Class battle ships. (Modified for distance and for exploration). Constellation Leo Right ascension 11h 13m 29.2s Declination +22° 09′ 17″ Redshift 0.000264 (79 ± 1 km/s) Distance 690 ± 70 kly (210 ± 20 kpc) Apparent magnitude (V) 12.6 Characteristics Type E0 pec Apparent size (V) 12.0 x 11.0 arcmin Other designations PGC 34176, DDO 93 The Crucible Leo II was the destination of the Exile Uni, who created an advanced alien Bio form factory / facility of immense size to create the Y'All. The facility is supervised and operated by a sentient AI that sees itself as a Force of Good ( preventing the rise of the Dark One and creating a force that is able to defeat the Dark Ones). The facility was discovered and destroyed by Captain Erica Olafson and her crew of the USS Tigershark. Notes Category:Galaxies